Fairy Tail: A Fight for the Present: Past Vs Future
by Nemon0416
Summary: Sequel to The Shipping Tails. Ten travelers from the future have come to Fairy Tail so that they can protect their past and our hero's home from an evil of the past being controlled by a new, dark, power. (temporary hiatus so that I can finish my other story)
1. Chapter 1: It Has Begun

_**Fairy Tail: A fight for the present: Past Vs. Future**_

 **Wassup fic fans? Nemon0416 is here for my brand new story: A fight for the present: Past Vs. Future. I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume that you can all guess that there will be quite a few OC's involved. I'm even throwing myself into the story… sort of, and just so that everyone knows: THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO MY PREVIOUS FIC: THE SHIPPING TAILS! READ THAT FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY, OTHERWISE THERE ARE GOING TO BE A LOT OF THINGS THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE. I hope you all enjoy this fic, please R &R, with that out of the way, let's get on with the fic…**

 **Chapter 1: It has begun**

 **One year after chapter twenty of The Shipping Tails**

It was a peaceful day on the outskirts of Magnolia. Sun was shining, birds were singing, there was a giant blue vortex in the sky. Wait… what!? A giant blue vortex!? Where did that come from. All of a sudden eight figures, all wearing cloaks fell from the portal and plummeted to the Earthland soil. Most of them landed painfully on their butts or fronts, but one of them had managed to land on his feet, possibly due to the assistance of the white and blue exceed on his back.

"Thanks partner." He said quietly. "Aye!" She happily squeaked in response. The exceed then detached and sat on her partner's head. Then the cloaked person turned to look at his comrades. "Get up you guys." He deadpanned. They all groaned as they rose to my feet. "That hurt." Groaned one of them, a boy if his voice was any indication. "Really? I felt fine, must've landed on something soft." Said the person next to him, a girl from the sound of her voice.

The boy's head whipped around and he gave a pointed glare at her. "That's because you landed on me ya pink haired flashlight!" He snapped. She turned and glared at him. "You wanna repeat that you droopy eyed ice prick!" She said angrily. "Gladly!" He snapped. "Guys stop it." Groaned the first boy as he turned to reprimand his allies. Only to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of them kissing. "I don't know why, after all this time, I still get surprised by how fast you two can switch." He groaned shaking his head.

"Aye!" Said a second exceed that was flying next to the kissing pair. "You must be really dumb." She continued. She had the same colors as the other exceed, but in the opposite places. "Do you _have_ a death wish or something cat? Geez you really are your father's daughter." Sighed another boy, slightly older than the first one. "Well at least our relationship isn't as bipolar, right Rox?" Asked a fourth boy, who was holding hands with another cloaked figure.

"You're right about that Yuya." She replied. "Are we gonna stand her playing grab-ass all day, or are we gonna get moving?" Asked a fifth boy, grumpily as he looked up in the direction of the vortex, which had now vanished. The final member of the group walked over to the first one, who seemed to be their leader. "So where are we going now?" She asked calmly. Her brown eyes having the fierce look that they always did. Must be a genetic thing if her parents were any indication.

"Please, I think you can all guess where we're going." Said the leader. He looked towards Magnolia. In the direction of a very large, and very special building that was there destination. "We're going to Fairy Tail." He said. By now everyone was looking at him. There was a beat of silence before the girl who had spoken to him earlier, spoke up again. "Must you always be that dramatic?" She asked flatly. "Oh shut up!" He snapped huffily. Then with a fanged grin, he said, "But to answer your question: Yes."

 **At some unknown location**

Seven people stood in a circle, all of them having a couple of feet of distance from one and another. One of them spoke up. "Have you finished the preparations Eso?" Asked on of them. "For the most part Kessho, though there are some that we must still collect, those that have joined the light side will be difficult to convert." Said the one named Eso. "Once you have enough men, begin hunting them down, take Chikyu with you as well, just to make sure." Said Kessho.

Eso put a hand on his chest, then disappeared, as did Chikyu. Then Kessho turned and looked at two more people. "What of you, Mizu and Hoshako?" Asked the man, his gaze a very dangerous one. "We have located four of them, but three more still elude us." Said the one named Mizu. Kessho gave a grumble of disapproval making the two people he was talking to flinch. "Take Seikatsu," Said Kessho, turning to the sixth member of their group, "and continue searching."

The three of them nodded, then repeated what Eso did before disappearing. Kessho turned to the only one remaining. "What are your orders my leader." He said calmly. "Kori, I want you to take those that we've collected thus far and being their training." Ordered Kessho. Gave the same salute that the rest did, before disappearing. Kessho turned and looked at three people standing behind him. "I am surprised with how willing you all were with helping me." He said with a smirk.

"My only wish is to destroy, and right now, this is the most destructive force in the world." Said the first one. "I want revenge for what those fairies did to me." Spat the second one. "As do I," Said the third, "after I heard of what those fiends had done to master E.N.D., I swore revenge." Kessho's smirk grew into an evil smile. "Well then, shall we begin?" He asked, the malice and insanity in his voice was so potent that the three in front of him could practically see it. But the simply donned their own evil smiled (well two did anyway) and nodded their heads.

 **At the Fairy Tail guildhall**

Things had changed in the one year gap since Mavis, Zeref, and August had joined Fairy Tail. Romeo and Wendy teamed up to form Team Sky Fire, the name being rather self-explanatory. Their relationship had evolved into one that almost mirrored Natsu and Lucy's. Keyword being almost. Currently Wendy was using her healing magic on a Romeo that was so bandaged up that he could be mistaken for a mummy. She was also giving him a pretty harsh lecture on how much of an idiot he had been.

To make it short, Romeo had, to quote Wendy, "Pulled a Natsu" during the fighting part of their most recent job and wound up injuring himself. Wendy wasn't mad at him, though she was as close as she ever got to that emotion, she had just been scared half to death at the sight of bleeding Romeo that collapsed shortly after they won the fight. So here they were, Wendy healing Romeo while berating him on his idiocy while Romeo tried to play it off as no big deal.

Suddenly the guild doors were kicked open. Heads all snapped in the direction of a group of eight cloaked figures, one standing in front of the other seven. "Who are you and what do you want?" Demanded Erza. A few of the cloaked figures flinched, but about half of them were able to keep their composure. The one in front of the group pointed a finger at each of the dragon slayers. "I challenge the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail to a one vs five fight!" Roared the cloaked person.

This caused some of the Fairy Tail members to whisper among themselves, saying things like "Is he crazy?" and "Let's just let the dragon slayers beat him to a pulp then move on." The reactions from the dragon slayers were… unsurprising. Cobra, Laxus, and Gajeel all just grunted and looked away, Wendy resumed healing Romeo, and Natsu resumed talking to Lucy. A tick mark appeared on the person's forehead. "Fight me or someone is going to get hurt!" He demanded.

He raised his hands and fired a beam of white energy from it straight at Wendy. Everyone gasped as the beam rocketed towards her, Romeo prepared to push her out of the way, but ultimately it wasn't necessary. An iron club stretched out from where Gajeel was sitting and blocked the attack before it could strike her. Now the person had four very mad dragon slayers glaring daggers at him. "That's it," Shouted Natsu rising to his feet, "you wanna fight? You got one!" The cloaked person smirked.

"I suggest we take this outside, having five angry dragons all shooting at the same place will most likely cause some destruction." Said one of the people behind the first cloaked person. With that the eight of them moved outside and the dragon slayers, along with the majority of Fairy Tail followed. After walking for some time they found a clearing that would serve their needs for a fight. The five dragon slayers lined up on one side of the clearing and the challenger on the other.

The challenger's allies as well as the Fairy Tail members all stood to the side as the waited for someone to make the first move. A gust of wind came through, causing any loose clothing that the fighters were wearing to move with the wind. Then the wind stopped. With a grunt Gajeel and Natsu ran towards The cloaked person, Natsu igniting his fists and Gajeel turning one arm into a metal club, and the other into a razor sharp blade. Then the other three dragon slayers followed the two that took the lead.

Natsu attempted to punch the cloaked person, but the challenger swiftly parried his strike while avoiding touching the flames. Then Gajeel attempted to club him, but the cloaked person was tougher than they once thought because he simply crossed his arms over his face and took the brunt of it. Then he turned and tried to slice him, but all of a sudden he vanished. Gajeel looked down to see the person crouched beneath him, then with a clenched fist, he punched Gajeel in the jaw, sending the Iron dragon slayer backwards.

Then he brought his right leg up and kicked Natsu, sending the fire dragon slayer back. Laxus, Wendy, and Erik all tried to blast the person with their magic, but none of their attacks worked and were either dodged or blocked. It continued like this for about five minutes of constant failed attacks before Natsu got fed up. "That does it!" He roared angrily gathering a large quantity of fire into his hands. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame" Shouted Natsu as he launched a massive fireball at his advisarry.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Roared Gajeel as he fired his breath attack at the same time. "Lightning Dragon Heavenly Halberd!" "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Shattering Light, Sky Drill!" "Poison Dragon Scales!" Shouted the other Dragon slayers as they fired their respective attacks as well. But the cloaked person just stands there as the five attacks rocket towards him, most of his cloak flying back, acting more as a cape than a cloak, but still keeping his head covered.

"It's over." Said Gray. "Yeah, there is no way anyone could withstand five simultaneous and incredibly powerful attacks from the dragon slayers." Said Evergreen. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said one of the older male cloaked figures. "That aside, this fight is definitely over." Said one of the cloaked girls. "So you don't even think your own teammate will win?" Asked Romeo raising an eyebrow. One of the guys let out an amused snort. "She never said that." He said.

The five attacks crashed into the cloaked person with a loud explosion, trapping him in an inferno of the five elements. But he just stood there, not even flinching. Then he leaned his head back, then everyone heard a loud gulping sound. The eyes of the dragon slayers widened as their attacks all disappeared into the mouth of their foe. Once it was all gone, he took a moment to look himself over. He didn't have a scratch on him, save his cloak which had been mostly destroyed save for the hood and a small portion beneath it.

"Shame, I liked this cloak too." He said. Then, grabbing the hood, he ripped the remains of the hood off, revealing his face. Carla's eyes widened at the sight of him. It was him, the boy from her vision. The boy stood at about the same height as Natsu and appeared to be 17-18 years old, with hair that was orange on top, but became black as it got closer to the base. He had the same type of one-sleeved jacket that Natsu wore, orange pants, and the same boots that Natsu wore in his fight against Zero.

He had a blue sash tied around his waist, the tips of the sash going down to his knees. His scarf was four different colors, which was worn in the same fashion that Natsu wore his. The front end of his scarf was black with an orange flame design, and the back end was green with a red flame design, and the part that went around his neck was also orange, he had orange eyes. He then took in a deep breath and all of a sudden he was giving tremendous magical energy.

"Amber Dragon Roar!" Shouted the boy, as he fired a breath attack containing Fire, Lightning, Iron, Wind, Poison, Light, and Shadow all at once at the five dragon slayers. They just stood there and stared numbly as they practically drowned in the attack. Once it faded the five of them lay on the ground groaning and defeated. "Who… are you?" Groaned Natsu. The boy walked over to where he lay and stuck out a hand, helping the pink haired dragon slayer to his feet.

"Let's return to the guild, then I promise we'll explain everything." Said the boy. Natsu said nothing, but proceeded to help his friends up, then they began making there way to the guild, though the other hooded figures kept their hoods on. Once they reached the guild, all eyes were on the one with orange and black hair. "So~, where would you like me to start?" Asked the boy. "You could start with who you are and where you're from." Said Master Makarov.

"Uh, well we're from Magnolia, but at the same time we aren't." Said the Amber dragon slayer. "The H*l* does that mean?" Snapped Gajeel. The boy looked at his cloaked friends for help. When all they did was shrug he simply sighed. "Y'know what, heck with it, my friends and I are from twenty years in the future." Said the black and orange haired boy. "...What?" Asked Freed uncertainly. Then with a sigh the boy looked at Natsu and Lucy.

"My name is Nemo Dragneel, I am the son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel." Said Nemo. Cana, who had been chugging some booze, promptly spat it out (which she later complained about because she had wasted perfectly good alcohol) across the table. Nemo then gestured to his friends. One by one they took their cloaks off and introduced themselves, as well as two exceeds who were hiding in the cloaks of two of the people, Carla gasped at the twin exceeds.

"My name is Nashi Dragneel, I'm Nemo's little sister." Introduced a girl who appeared to be fifteen or so, she had pink hair that went down to her waist, and brown eyes. She had a red muffler wrapped around her neck, but only one end stuck out, which went down her back. Next was a black haired boy with blue eyes that appeared to be the same age as Nashi. "I am Ur Fullbuster, son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster." Introduced Ur. Next was another boy.

"My name is Edward Fernandes, son of Erza and Jellal Fernandes." Introduced the boy. He was basically a male clone of his mother, he appeared to be fifteen as well, but he had his father's tattoo over his eye. The fifth kid was a short seventeen year old with black hair and brown eyes. "I'm Gillian Redfox, daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox." She introduced. Next was a fourteen year old smiling boy with hair so light blonde that you could mistake it for white, and _really_ light blue eyes. "I'm Yuya Eucliffe, my parents are Yukino and Sting Eucliffe." Said the boy, his smile never faltering.

Guess he inherited some of his dad's cheerfulness. Next was a fourteen year old. girl with red eyes and black hair. "I am Roxxie Cheney, daughter of Rogue and Kagura Cheney." She said, in a tone that was very polite and serious in contrast to her blonde friend. The final boy was another seventeen year old that was also blonde, but his hair was slightly darker than Yuya's and his eyes were gray. "Names Nova Dreyar, my parents are Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar." He said, making it clear who he inherited his personality from. "And we," Said Nemo, drawing everyone's attention back to him, "are Earthland's only hope of survival."

 **Well this fic took me like, two months to write due to the fact of me just being really darn lazy. Due to it being Summer, I plan,** _ **plan,**_ **on updating every other day or so, I'm writing this at the same time as another fic so that'll slow me down a little. But nevertheless! I promised that I'd write this fic and now I have, So those of you who've been patiently waiting for the sequel to The Shipping Tails can finally stop waiting because the wait is over. This chapter actually ended up being longer than most, but that just means more for you. Just an FYI: This story will be divided into two parts (though they'll both take place in the same fic) the first part will just be people interacting both with each other and the children of the future, and overall Fairy Tail shenanigans. So if any of you have suggestions for stuff to take place, please post them and I'll (try to, no M rated stuff) do it. With that out of the way, I need to get out of here. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail Salute!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Generation

_**Fairy Tail: A fight for the present: Past Vs. Future**_

 **I planned on updating this story every other day, but I'm taking a short break from my other fic so that I can post another chapter or two on here so that fans have some chapters to read while they wait for me to update. So there are a total of ten people from the future: eight human kids and two exceeds. I realized afterwards that I had forgotten to introduce the exceeds, which I'll do in this chapter. This chapter, or at least the first part, will mostly involve meet and greets between the next generation of Fairy Tail (and Sabertooth) and their parents as well as other guildmates. With that out of the way, let's get on with the fic.**

 **Chapter 2: The New Generation**

There was a ten second pause, then Gillian waved her hand, and the word "heavy" appeared above Nemo's head, which then dropped onto his head, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud, and resulted in pointing and laughing from Nashi and Ur. "Ow! Gillian!" Shouted Nemo, jumping to his feet and looking at the black haired girl. "Nemo, what have I said about the dramatics!" She demanded angrily. It was funny watching them. Despite the shorter genes of his parents, Nemo was standing at about six feet tall.

Whereas Gillian appeared to have taken after her mother and, despite the two being the same age, only stood at about five feet. It was like watching slightly younger version of Levy reprimand a younger version of Gajeel. "But I wasn't being dramatic, if we hadn't come back, Earthland would've been guaranteed to be destroyed by whatever disaster that is to come!" Countered Nemo. "That aside, you don't have to say it like that!" Said Gillian.

With a huff Nemo crossed his arms and looked away. "Well excuse me for being me." Muttered Nemo. Then he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked to see that it belonged to Natsu. "So you're really my kid?" He asked. "No, I meant the _other_ Natsu Dragneel." Said Nemo sarcastically. Natsu stared at him blankly. "There's another Natsu Dragneel?" Asked Natsu stupidly. Nemo stared at him unimpressed. "I think everyone can guess where he inherited his intelligence." Deadpanned Ur.

"Don't insult my dad you water princess!" Said Nashi angrilly. Ur shrugged. Lucy walked over to Nashi. "So you're my daughter?" Asked Lucy. Nashi smiled at her. "That's right mom!" She said happily. _"This is more than a little strange,"_ Thought Lucy, _"but they do seem legit."_ Gray looked down at his supposed son. "So you're my son?" He asked. "Yeah." Was all Ur said. "Well I think he's absolutely adorable!" Squealed Juvia as she embraced Ur.

Ur just sat there for a moment letting his mother hug him, then he turned into water and fell became a puddle on the floor, causing Juvia to scream in surprise and jump back. Then Ur reformed into a human. Gray couldn't help but smirk a little, he was willing to bet that Ur had used that trick plenty of times to escape his mother's over affectionate embraces. Edward walked over to his parents. "Hello mother, father." Said the red haired boy politely, sticking his hand out.

Jellal gladly took the hand and shook it, but when they turned to look at Erza, they were surprised to see her staring off into space. Then she collapsed on the floor. "Mom!?" "Erza!?" Exclaimed Edward and Erza. "I have a son, I have a son." Said Erza woozily. "Erza stop it! You're scaring your kid!" Shouted Macao. "Yeah, and technically, it'd be more accurate to say that you _will_ have a son." Chimed in Wakaba. "Oh don't worry, my mom has done way more scary stuff." Replied Edward.

This caused Macao and Wakaba to wonder how much trauma this kid (as well as his friends) had endured and how much of it (probably all of it) could be blamed on Erza. The two exceeds that were flying around landed on the heads of Nemo and Nashi. "Hi there, my name is Angel." Said the one on Nemo's head. She was blue except for a portion of her face, and the bottom half of her right arm, which were both white. "And I'm Luna." Squeaked the other one who had the same fur pattern, but her colors were swapped.

Then they both flew over to Carla and Happy. "Hi mom, his dad." Said Angel. "Woah, you're our kids!?" Exclaimed Happy in surprise. "Aye sir!" Replied Angel. Carla and Luna both sighed and shook their heads. Wendy and Romeo stood there and watched the four exceeds interact. "It's like Carla and Happy are standing in front of a funhouse mirror." Commented Romeo. Wendy couldn't help but giggle. Gajeel stared at his daughter with a look that would've sent most people running for the hills.

But she just stood there and stared back at him with a similar look while Levy stood next to Gajeel and kept looking between the two. "I guess you've got strong genes short stuff, our kids puny." Said Gajeel, breaking the silence. Gillian said nothing, but her cheeks puffed out, making an adorable pout. "Don't say that," Said Levy, smacking Gajeel's arm, then smiling at her daughter, she said, "she's perfect." Gajeel grinned at her in response.

"'Course she is, we made her… or we will any way." Said the iron dragon slayer. "Stop it." Groaned Gillian. She then turned around to see Jet and Droy staring at her. "So that's their kid huh?" Said Jet looking at her. "I see the resemblance." Said Droy as he munched a burger. "Hi uncle Jet, uncle Droy." Greeted Gillian kindly. The two smiled at her. They had been sad for a while that they hadn't been able to win Levy.

But after seeing the result of her being with Gajeel, they didn't mind all that much anymore. Nova stared at his old man. "Dad." Said Nova. "Son." Replied Laxus. Mirajane walked over and hugged Nova. "Aww, he's such a cutie, don't you think so too Dragon?" Asked the Satan Soul takeover mage. "Whatever you say Demon." Replied Laxus. Nova simply sighed as his mother continued to hug him. "Different time, same parents." He muttered.

A thought came to Natsu's head (I know, rare right (eye roll)). "How did you do that?" Asked Natsu as he looked at his son. "Do what?" Asked Nemo in confusion. "It's clear that you're a dragon slayer, the breath attack made that part obvious, but you were able to use seven elements, and all at once, but you only said one attribute, how?" Asked Lucy. "Oh, that." Said Nemo as he scratched the back of his head. "That's just how my element works." Said Nemo, being unhelpful with his answer.

Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi all fell over anime style at his answer. "That doesn't explain anything!" Said Lucy angrilly. Nemo took a deep breath and sighed. "I have what is called Amber Dragon Slaying Magic," Said Nemo, realizing that he was being serious, Lucy calmed down and started listening, as did the dragon slayers, "Amber is the power of absorption, in my time, I absorbed magic from all of the gen one, two, and three dragon slayers, giving me access to all seven of their elements."

"That sounds kind of like Acnologia." Commented Erik. "Yes and no. Acnologia may have been able to absorb your elements and consume them, but he couldn't use them, he just used pure magic energy as a weapon, I absorbed your elements, but I actually use them." Replied Nemo. "So basically, you can have as many elements as you want. Isn't that even more dangerous than Acnologia?" Pointed out Laxus. "Maybe, if I could live as long as that psycho did." Said Nemo.

"I have limits to the number of elements I can use, currently I only have the ability to use seven, and I can only acquire elements from other dragon slayers anyway, so my options of where to get elements from is pretty limited." Explained the Amber dragon slayer. Attention then turned to Nashi then. "Is your magic the same?" Asked Lucy. Nashi shook her head. "I'm not an Amber dragon slayer like my brother, I'm a Sun dragon slayer, a combination of my mother's and father's magic." Explained the pink haired girl.

Lucy's and Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. Nashi held up a hand so that the palm was facing the ceiling, then she focused her magic energy into it, causing a small ball of light to appear in it. Then she closed her hand making it disappear. Gray and Juvia looked over at Ur. "So you use your mothers magic then?" Asked Gray. "Not exactly." Said Ur. He got into a stance, then said, "Matter Make: Water Spear!" After saying it, he launched a spear of water into a wall, carving a hole through it, the water then became a puddle and evaporated.

"I have maker magic like my father, but I have access to water, ice, and steam, giving a lot more options." Explained Ur. Eyes all turned to Edward as he stood over his mother who was just now beginning to recover. When he noticed the stares, he sighed and got to his feet. "unlike Nashi and Ur, whose magics are mergings between what their parents use, I simply posses both of my parents magic, making me, as Nemo once coined it: A Heavenly Requip Mage." Explained the red head.

"Rox and I just got our dad's magics." Said Yuya. Then he and the black haired girl each mimicked what Nashi had done, but using their respective magics. "I simply inherited my mother's magic, Nemo and I actually make a two person team, since I can always make food for him if he ever runs low on magic." Said Gillian, which explained the "heavy" she dropped on Nemo earlier. "Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure we've seen this before somewhere." Whispered Romeo to Wendy.

"What!? There's no way in H*l* I'd let my kid work with the Salamander's brat!" Said Gajeel. "Hey!?" Shouted Nemo and Natsu respectively. But their efforts were unneeded because all it took was one glare from his daughter to shut the iron dragon slayer up. Everyone went to Nova, the only one not to reveal his magic. The blonde boy held up a hand, and made sparks of lighting fly around it. "Hah, the boy takes after his father." Said Laxus proudly crossing his arms.

"Lightning Demon Halberd!" Shouted Nova as he formed a halberd made of white lightning and launched it at the hole that Ur made, which hit it, making a much larger hole. Everyone stared at the blonde in surprise (save for his friends obviously). Nova lifted up his shirt, revealing tattoos on his torso. And they weren't regular tattoos, they were demon slayer marks. "Another one." Said Gray, who hadn't (knowling) encountered another demons slayer since his late father.

Nemo suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Romeo standing behind him. "I'm curious, what am I like in the future?" Asked the rainbow fire mage. Nemo just stares at Romeo for a few seconds, then the amber dragon slayer turns around and walks away. "H-hey!" Said Romeo angrilly following. Eventually they were out of anyone else's hearing range, then Nemo turned around and faced Romeo. "That was a bit of a jerky move there." Said Romeo angrilly.

"Sorry, but there are somethings that we can't just blurt out to the world." Said Nemo. Romeo blinked then returned to the glare he was giving Nemo. "So why didn't you want anyone else to hear about future me?" He demanded. "Sorry, did you want them to learn about you being a _ _ early?" Asked Nemo (Sorry, no spoilers). Romeo blinked, then looked at his left arm. "So I do eventually take these bandages off then?" Asked Romeo. Nemo nodded.

"And because you did, you became the strongest wizard in Fiore." Said the amber dragon slayer. Romeo's eyes widened. "You mean…?" He asked uncertainly. "Yup, you're full title is: Romeo Conbolt: First Wizard Saint of Fiore." Said Nemo. "I always thought Natsu would be stronger than me." Said Romeo. Nemo laughed. "He is, but do you think the magic council would let my _dad_ of all people be a wizard saint? Uncle Zeref would have a better chance than my dad, and he's, well Zeref." Said Nemo.

Then Romeo laughed. Then he stopped. "So I'm assuming the others know then?" Asked the violet haired boy. Nemo nodded. "Don't worry, both I, and our parents, gave them strict instructions to not spill the beans, honestly there's a more immediate crisis that I'm worried about." Said Nemo. "And that would be?" Asked Romeo. "My dad or uncle Gray catching Ur making out with my sister." Said Nemo, with a serious expression.

If Romeo had been drinking something, he definitely would've spit it out. "Please god tell me you're joking." Said Romeo as they began walking back. "Nope, granted my sister and Ur still fight like my Dad and uncle, it's just that they abruptly, and randomly end up kissing each other, even after three years none of us have been able to figure out when they will switch." Explained Nemo. "Okay, now this is something I've gotta see." Muttered Romeo, not sure if Nemo was telling the truth or not.

Then a question came to Romeo. "So are there any other of you in this "new generation" of yours?" Asked Romeo. "Oh plenty, it's just that there was a certain age and number limit, did you notice how none of us are younger than our teens?" Asked Nemo. Now that he mentioned it, Romeo noticed that all of the time travellers were in their late or mid-teens. "What's coming is dangerous, we were worried that if we sent someone too young that they wouldn't survive." Explained Nemo.

"What is coming anway?" Asked Romeo. Nemo was quiet for a moment before saying, "Not a clue." Romeo then fell over anime style. "How can you not know!? Shouldn't that be the first thing they tell you before sending you back in time!?" Demanded Romeo. "They would if it would do any good." Said Nemo. "What does that mean?" Asked Romeo as the neared the front doors of Fairy Tail. "We know nothing of what is coming, because the crisis changes every time, apparently my friends and I are the 777th group of time travellers sent back in time." Said Nemo.

"Wait back up, what do you mean 'the crisis changes every time'?" Asked Romeo as the entered Fairy Tail. "Just what I meant, there is some sort of temporal anomaly, that changes the villains and their goals every time we're sent back to our time, the only consistency is that if we don't come to this time, it is guaranteed that the bad guys will win, and the majority of the good wizards of Fiore get butchered in the process, leaving the few who survive to go into hiding and have kids." Explained Nemo.

"Which lead to the first group of time travellers, starting this entire looping process in the first place." Said Romeo, connecting the dots. "Bingo boyo." Said Nemo as he and Romeo took a seat at one of the tables. He then turned and looked at where he was hearing a lot of commotion come from. "Oh no." He said when he saw the source of the commotion. "What is it?" Asked Romeo, turning to look where Nemo was looking. "Oh…" Said the rainbow Fire mage as he saw Nashi and Ur butting heads.

"Romeo." Said Nemo. "Yes Nemo?" Asked Romeo. "Look away for a moment.' Said Nemo. "Why?" Asked Romeo. "Just do it!" Snapped Nemo. "Fine, fine." Said Romeo as the both looked away. When they looked back, Nashi and Ur were kissing. "...How? Just… how?" Asked Romo in surprise and confusion. "Told you so." Said Nemo with a smirk. Then Natsu and Gray noticed and the rest of the day was (even more chaotic) chaos in the Fairy Tail guildhall.

 **I really wasn't sure what I was doing near the end, this was stuff that just kind of needed to be mentioned, and I decided that I might as well mention it now since I had the opportunity. So yeah, the new guys and girls have no idea what they're dealing with (but we do (sort of)) and the new kids now know Romeo's secret, whatever that may be (I ain't tellin' none of y'all). I really don't have much else to say, the fun one shot interactions (should) begin in the next chapter, suggestions would be greatly appreciated. (I'm serious, please help me cause I don't have too many ideas myself) I might take a break from writing soon because I've posted five chapters in total between this and my other story over the course of four days and I think I can feel my brain melting (it hurts). With that out of the way, I need to get out of here before my parents skin me alive for working on my story at 12:30 in the morning. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail Salute!)**


End file.
